


Selective

by Bakeneko37



Series: The selective hybrid [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Adorable Ravi, Alternate Universe, Cat Hybrid Jung Taekwoon | Leo, Fluff, Hybrids, M/M, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 23:44:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11702334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakeneko37/pseuds/Bakeneko37
Summary: “When I told you to get a hybrid, hyung, I never thought you were going to bring a mute one.”“He’s not mute, Sanghyuk, he’s just… selective.”





	Selective

**Author's Note:**

> I'm being productive with stories, ah I'm happy~  
> A cute short Wontaek just because I really love them and because Leo seriously looks like a cat sometimes- Then again, AO3, you need more VIXX too!  
> Enjoy!

“When I told you to get a hybrid, hyung, I never thought you were going to bring a mute one.”

Wonsik snorted, glancing at the cat hybrid that was perched in the sofa across him, shaking his head before looking up at his young friend “He’s not mute, Sanghyuk, he’s just… selective.”

Taekwoon was more than selective, the cat hybrid with fluffy black ears and tail barely opened his mouth to say something and most of the times there were only short replies that didn’t really give ideas to continue a conversation, in fact, sometimes it seemed that he didn’t want to talk to anyone at all.

“But I have tried talking to him and he doesn’t reply! How can you be sure he’s not really mute?” The younger asked, finally looking away from the hybrid and sitting down at his friend’s side.

Wonsik looked back at the hybrid again, seeing his ears were perking up while his tail flicked every now and then, showing clearly that he was tense and wasn’t that comfortable with having more than one person in the room.

“Maybe you’re just too noisy for him, Hyuk” He said, patting the younger’s head with a small teasing smile, chuckling at the pout on his lips “Give him time, you will see.”

Sanghyuk just scrunched his nose, glancing at the other that wasn’t moving before standing up, taking his backpack “Alright, need to go back now, I still have a lot of things to do, Hongbin really leaves everything to me.”

“You’re just a whiny brat” He chuckled “Now go, you will do great.”

With a bright grin, the other nodded, glancing one last time at the unresponsive hybrid before running out of the house with a loud _“Good luck, hyung!”_

“He can be really noisy, right?” Wonsik hummed once they were finally alone, seeing as Taekwoon’s shoulders relaxed a bit.

“A little.”

Wonsik still wasn’t sure what steps he took to end up with having a hybrid like Taekwoon under his care. If he remembers correctly, it all started when, one day, he woke up feeling his house was cold and too big for himself, the large kitchen and living room were too empty considering he spent most of his days inside his studio, writing down song after song and improving his vocals till he felt tired and only walked to the bathroom to take a bath and then jump on his bed to sleep.

The feeling was strange and it took him by surprise and although he fought against it to get rid of it, he ended up telling Sanghyuk that he felt lonely and didn’t like it. His friend then came with a weird yet good idea; he gave him the number and address of an agency that took care of hybrids and in less than a week, he was already in front of the door.

It had been hard, he needed to admit, there were so many hybrids inside that place that had been abandoned or rescued from abusive owners, Wonsik even thought he could take them all back to his house. There were a lot of them that immediately tried to catch his attention, talking animatedly to him and showing, maybe, how good they could be so he took them home, but something in the back of his mind advised him to keep moving.

Taekwoon was sitting by himself, poking a ball of yarn and little by little following it when he saw him, the fluffy tail was swishing behind him with interest while he continued playing, obviously not paying any kind of attention to the fuss all the others were making about him. He couldn’t explain why, but he walked to him and stopped at his side, finally gaining the attention of those dark eyes.

_“He doesn’t talk, he’s stupid!”_

Those simple words were enough for Wonsik to realise that half of the hybrids around him were definitely not going home with him for saying such things. He immediately felt bad for the other, but surprisingly enough, he found the other wasn’t even listening to them, he had already returned his attention to the ball of yarn.

“What’s your name?”

Maybe it had been the feeling of those eyes staring at his own for a long time, giving him the sensation that he could even see his soul if he wanted, or maybe it had been the soft, beautiful voice of him saying a soft _Taekwoon_ , the reason of what that happened later, he didn’t know, the only sure thing was that Taekwoon came with him that day.

“Let’s eat something” Smiling, he stood up from the sofa and offered his hand for the other to take, his smile getting bigger once the other did it.

Taekwoon had a lot of unanswered questions too; he didn’t know why he had answered to his question when, in the past, he just looked at the people who asked him but never answered, seeing their frustrated expression and how they always walked away from him muttering something that always went with words of _stupid hybrid_. Wonsik, however, had been different, there was just something in those eyes that actually made him reply his question and nod when he asked him if he wanted to go home with him.

“Want meat or chicken? We haven’t finished all the food you have prepared.”

Blinking his thoughts away, Taekwoon realised Wonsik’s hand wasn’t holding his anymore and was instead opening the fridge, looking at the food they left from the past days “Meat.” He said, sitting down on his chair and starting to roll a glass from side to side.

Sanghyuk probably found Taekwoon weird for his lack of words and mainly because he’s a talkative and hyperactive child, but Wonsik was comfortable with him, too comfortable. He wasn’t really looking for a crazy hybrid that didn’t stop talking, otherwise he would have bought a parrot. Taekwoon was a great company for him for unknown reasons and Taekwoon felt the same about him, just that he didn’t know that.

“Just don’t break it this time, alright?” The cat hybrid looked up when he heard his voice, finding him with an amused smile while he looked at him.

“I won’t…” He muttered, ignoring the blush spreading on his cheeks.

The first days had been awkward, Wonsik didn’t know how to behave with him or say, Taekwoon didn’t say anything and just went to perch himself in the chair to observe his movements till he asked him if he wanted something to eat. Night had been worse, Taekwoon curled up in the sofa and fell asleep although the sofa was too small for his long legs, Wonsik had been confused in what to do till he decided he was going to help him and carried him to the bed.

The next morning, Taekwoon woke up with a jolt and had looked around with something close to panic filling his eyes, Wonsik saw him with an increasing heartache as he looked around and checked his body, that only said that Taekwoon had went through a lot before getting here with him.

_“I won’t hurt you, please don’t worry.”_

He knew Taekwoon didn’t have a reason to believe in him, knew he was a stranger that could do the same he feared, but it was surprising because he did, little by little he started to realise Taekwoon wasn’t looking so stressed and tense every time he was close to him.

The cat hybrid got used to his life faster than what he had initially expected and now he couldn’t see his life without having him. Taekwoon liked sneaking inside his studio and sit down in the chair at his right, resting his chin on the surface while his hands played with a pencil he wasn’t using or just watch him work, his tail flicking with interest every time he started singing or voicing out the lyrics he just wrote and it was one on those occasions he asked the other to sing a part, imagining his soft voice would sound beautiful and almost flipping the table when he convinced him and heard him, he wasn’t just beautiful, he was perfect.

Wonsik wasn’t sure, but he felt the relationship with the other was getting better and although he couldn’t just say it was love, he thanked the other still felt so comfortable around him and enjoyed his company.

“I’m going to work on a song, want to come?” He asked the hybrid once he finished, standing up and smiling down at the other.

He needed to repeat himself twice, in a blink of an eye, Taekwoon was already standing at his side and nudging his arm so he moved. It was really cute and he dared to say he loved every part of him.

Sitting down on his studio, he saw as Taekwoon moved the chair to place it next to him and sat down, resting his head on the table again, nudging Wonsik’s hand with his nose till he started scratching the back of his head.

Taekwoon, as anybody could see, wasn’t a hybrid that showed a lot of emotions, but as soon as Wonsik’s hand landed on his head, he almost turned into a purring mess.

Maybe in Sanghyuk’s eyes Wonsik needed the best of luck to get close to that apparently mute hybrid, but true was that he didn’t need any of that, he had the best of luck and that made Taekwoon agreed into moving with him.

He believed he was as important as the hybrid for him thanks to how every night Taekwoon jumped in bed and curled under the covers with him and for how he was always woken up when the hybrid snuggled closer to him and tangled his legs with his’.

Life was good and Wonsik definitely thanked his hybrid was so selective.

 


End file.
